


The heart and the promise

by Artfulstar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, SPOILERS SPOILERS, Spoilers, spoilers for the finale, we won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfulstar/pseuds/Artfulstar
Summary: "So, please, just this once…Stay!”In which our heroes share a heartfelt moment as the world gets destroyed
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 270





	The heart and the promise

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH, SEASON 5 HUH? Gosh, the scene of the kiss had me in tears all the way through. This is an attempt to do a written version of what was happening onscreen because I felt like I could add some more details into it  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Adora. Adora stay awake!” Catra’s voice was shaky as she held her best friend on the floor of the chamber of the Heart of Etheria. The blonde’s eyes opened to look at the other, her blue eyes who could hold so much power as she called for She-Ra now were faint and almost grey like a cloudy sky

They both looked up to the heart. It was getting worse as the virus infiltrated the planet more and more. They could hear explosions nearby, but they had no idea where they came from exactly

Adora could feel the tendrils of the virus had infested on the Heart of Etheria entering her body and making her ache with pain and making it difficult for her to say a single thing, but she tried anyway

“I’m sorry” she whispered as Catra put her hand on her cheek, her own hand coming to cover and give it a light squeeze as her eyes made so much effort to stay open and just look at Catra

Tears flowed through Catra’s bi-colored eyes as she screamed her name and brought her closer. Adora’s eyes finally gave in and the only thing she could hear was Catra screaming her name over and over again

Immediately after, she thought something was weird. Adora wasn’t in the chamber anymore, she was in Bright Moon. Her room no less, the water from her private fountain reflecting like a mirror. She gasped audibly

She had considerably longer hair and was definitely taller. She was wearing almost like a ball gown that reached her feet and a tiara that was almost exactly like the one She-Ra had every time she transformed

The door opened and she turned around to face whoever was coming in

Glimmer, who looked like she was in her mid to final twenties, entered the room with a hairbrush on her hand and was also wearing what seemed to be a gown for fancy parties but the shiny cape was still the same

“Just let me brush it!”

“No!” Catra protested. She was wearing brown pants, a red shirt with the rebellion golden pin on it, and a white cape with golden details on her left shoulder. The cape matched Adora’s evening dress. Glimmer laughed as she ran after Catra, circling Adora who seemed more lost than ever “Don’t let her touch me! She’s gonna torture me!” Catra finally stopped and put both of her hands on Adora’s shoulder

“Do you always have to be this dramatic?!”

“Come on guys!” Bow’s voice echoed before he finally entered the room. He seemed so different as he wore a suit that matched Glimmer’s and a little bit of stubble on his chin “If we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball, she’s gonna kill us!” He put his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and she snuggled against him with a peaceful smile on her face

“Fine, you’re off the hook. This time” the queen declared, emphasizing the last part, but Catra didn’t seem to care as she hides more of her body behind Adora and stuck her tongue out playfully at her friend

As Bow and Glimmer turned to leave the room, Catra followed their suit, but not before extending her arm to Adora and offering her hand

“You coming?” she asked, her voice and smile soft and warm

Adora was still confused with the events that unfolded before her, but she couldn’t deny that since the faithful Princess Prom, she was dying to get a real and proper dance with Catra, one that didn’t involve getting information on the Horde’s plan, so she smiled as she looked at her friend’s hand and finally locked gazes with her, a comfortable and loving smile on lips

She reached to grab Catra’s hand but it passed right through. A hologram

Catra’s image flickered and her best friend’s warm gaze was replaced by Horde Prime’s cold and cruel one

“A beautiful wish, but there will be no future.” the room atmosphere changed with his words, and the floor created neon green cracks “Not for you.” He smiled cynically and a very strong light blinded her temporally

Soon she felt like she was being trapped by him, screaming in pain. She looked around and only saw an endless green void. _No getting out of this one_ she thought so she let her tears fall and closed her eyes in defeat

Then she heard it:

“ADORA! Please! You have to wake up!” Catra’s voice was enough for eyes to snap open and look up at her

Catra was in front of the light, eyes still swelling with tears and her arm extended just like Adora had done so many times to her since she left the Horde for good

“You can’t give up! You have never given up on anything on your life, not even on me” Catra’s voice was softer this time, but still full of emotion “So don’t you dare start now!” she leaned herself in the abyss. Adora felt the chains of Prime breaking as she reached out for Catra, but still, their fingers didn’t even brush. Adora felt her own eyes filling with tears

“It’s too late.” She said, loud enough for Catra to hear “I’ve failed” she admitted

“No! No! I’ve got you! I’m not letting go!”

After so many times Catra let go of Adora – The attack in Thaymor, the princess prom, the betrayal in the First One's Citadel, and others – Catra wasn’t going anywhere. She wasn’t running from her problems anymore

“Don’t you get it?!” She screamed into the void “ _I love you!_ I always have! So, please, just this once…” her voice was shaky due to the heavy load of emotions she was going through “ _Stay!_ ”

Their hands finally interlocked and fit like a lock and a key, like they were always meant to be there and one wouldn’t be complete without the other. Just like they felt about each other

Adora could feel the coldness of the void disappearing from her body as it was replaced by the warmth that blossomed to her cheeks. Again, a blinding light came into her view and the void was nowhere to be seen

Catra had her head pressed against Adora’s chest as she repeated her words almost a whisper to the girl in her arms

“ _Stay…_ ”

The heart was unstable with the virus in it so a lightning streak came down and threatened to hit the two. Catra braced for impact, holding Adora even closer but the shock never hit either of them, Adora summoned her shield just in time

Catra kept looking at it before it disappeared into thin air just like her new sword was able to. She then felt Adora’s hand being placed on her upper back. Looking at the blonde, Catra was surprised to find her actually getting her head off the floor and looking at her inquisitively

“You love me?” she asked, almost in disbelief. Catra almost laughed

“You’re such an idiot” From all of her speech, that was the part that Adora thought it was the most relevant? Catra could almost feel the heat climbing to her face and thought of passing her comment as a little joke between two old friends, but then she saw Adora’s face and her eyes widened. Adora’s eyes had regained their rightful clear sky color that was mixed with the warmth they were sending in Catra’s direction, her cheeks were red and she had a smile on her lips. Not the smirk that was usual for their little jokes and banters, she had a genuinely happy smile on her features, it only increased in size as she said her next words:

“I love you, too” she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper as if she was saying something sacred (In some ways, _it was_ )

Catra felt like her whole body was on fire. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life since they were just teenagers discovering the world a tyrannical regime could offer

They locked gazes, not for a second thinking about what to do next. Catra’s hand came up to hold the back of Adora’s head and she leaned in with her eyelids closed, but not going for in it yet, she wanted Adora to do that part

As for the girl beneath, her eyes widened as she saw Catra going in, but with just one heartbeat of her thrumming heart, their lips finally meet

Adora felt the pain of the virus disappearing from her body as she and the _love of her life_ continued their embrace

She felt her chest swelling and it took a few moments for her to realize it had nothing to do with the woman she was kissing, but with the failsafe finally activating

She felt her hair being released from the confines of her ponytail and a blinding light coming from between them and another one much bigger coming from above

Adora didn’t know if this kiss would be their first and last or the first of many to come

She had Catra and they were going to look out for each other

It was a _promise._


End file.
